Not Your Typical Sunday
by Fruity Salad
Summary: Some naughty bits brought to you by our favourite Yuuram couple and what they do during Sundays. Non magic.
1. Chapter 1

Not Your Typical Sunday

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh

* * *

Yuuri blinked his eyes as he yawned.

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, he saw that it was six in the morning.

Sunday and six in the morning and still dark.

He smiled as he felt the familiar arm weight over his tummy, he then stared at his bedmate, or future husband who is his fiancée right now, Wolfram Bielefelt.

He chuckled as the blonde groaned, obviously not a morning person, before he tightened his hold on him and snuggled closer.

Yuuri kissed Wolfram's lips. " Wolf, love, you have to let me go now. "

Wolfram growled while his eyes are still closed. " You promised to spoil me today. " He whispered demandingly.

" I did, but I cannot do your whims if you won't let me go. "

Groaning, Wolfram removed his arm, shivering uncontrollably with the loss of body heat.

Yuuri wrapped the thick comforter upwards to Wolfram's neck, he then tossed aside the covers and wrapped his side to Wolfram as well.

The moment his bare feet touched the floor, he hissed. It was cold.

Sighing, he took the temperature remote on the bedside table and adjusted the temperature, when he heard Wolfram sigh contentedly, Yuuri smiled and gave one last kiss on his angel before he stood up and put on a pair of loose, black pajamas, before padding towards the kitchen, not that he needed to wear boxers today anyway.

He opened the fridge, took out some ingredients for breakfast, then he started to cook.

After he was done, he then checked the rose petals that he purchased yesterday night, glad that they are still fresh. He then took out some almond oil and put the rose petals in a bowl, then slowly crushed them as he mixed the sweet smelling oil. He finished it and set it aside.

He was about to make their tea when he heard the water splash from the showers. Ah, about time.

Making sure everything is ready, Yuuri then went to the living room, arranged the couch with fluffy pillows and put the tray of breakfast on the coffee table. When he heard the kettle shriek, he went back to the kitchen and made the tea.

He then took the earthen bowl with the massage oil and also brought the tea from the kitchen to the living room and put it on the coffee table, beside the breakfast tray.

He also went to their door and picked up some envelopes. Some of it are bills, some are addressed to him, and some are addressed to Wolfram.

He segregated the letters, set aside the others, and only took Wolfram's letters and set it on the table as well.

Now all he had to do is wait for Wolfram.

* * *

After combing his hair, Wolfram then took out the newest lingerie his mother bought for him.

It was rosy pink in color this time, spaghetti strapped, with open flaps at the center top and flower laced t – back style panties.

It was embarrassing to look at. But his mother insisted that Yuuri will love it. Just as he did when he started wearing lingerie in bed much to his fiancée's delight.

Wolfram put it on, it was true that Yuuri will spoil him today, well actually, Yuuri will spoil him in exchange for his fiancée's pleasurable delights tonight. He smiled. He needed to look and smell good for Yuuri today, and he should tease him properly, during their time as a couple, the blonde found out that the more he tease Yuuri, the more the double black become aroused. And he loved it when Yuuri was demanding and forceful on him. Only _he_ can turn the sweet, patient, docile Yuuri into a beast. And he was proud of that.

Proudly, he gracefully walked towards the living room where he knew Yuuri would be waiting in the couch.

When Yuuri saw him, his black eyes almost bulged out of its sockets and his mouth flung open.

Wolfram's ego had jumped to new heights. He was getting the reaction that he wants. Oh the joy of watching Yuuri look at him with lustful desire, yet he can't have it. He can tell that his lover already wanted to jump at him and eat him from where he was standing.

Just like a rabid dog that was presented with a feast after being starved for days.

Well, he can't have him, at least not yet.

" Ah, ah, ah! " The blonde said as he gestured his index finger in the air. " Spoil me first, remember? "

Yuuri was then snapped from his lust induced haze, he then smiled sheepishly at his blonde.

" Sorry, can't help it. " He said as he tapped his lap. " Don't worry, I'll behave until midday. "

Wolfram smiled as he walked towards Yuuri and dumped his bouncy cheeks on Yuuri's lap. He bit his lips seductively as he felt the hardness behind him.

He can tell that Yuuri was trying hard to suppress his urges, after all, it only takes a small tear of his underwear then hooks dark lover can have his way with him.

The blonde expected for Yuuri to break their truce though, knowing his double black, there are times when Yuuri can be uncontrollable and ruthless when it comes to bedding him.

Not that he's complaining, Wolfram loved it when his fiancée becomes a beast at night and fulfilling his most forbidden desires.

Instead, Wolfram felt Yuuri's arms wrap around his waist, acting like a sweet gentleman.

" Good morning, love. " Yuuri greeted as he kissed Wolfram's cheek to start his day. " How may I be of service to you today? "

Wolfram giggled. His Yuuri is starting his mood just right.

" Well you already made me breakfast, so spoonfeed me! " He demanded.

His fiancée smiled. " As you wish. " He said as he set Wolfram on his left lap and cradled him with his left arm, before reaching the table and taking a buttered toast and feeding it to him.

After the blonde finished the toast, Yuuri then proceeded to take a spoonful of mushroom soup, blew it gently then feeding it to Wolfram.

When he was done, he then went towards the crème brullee cup, then fed Wolfram again.

As usual, the blonde took advantage of it, he tried biting the spoon or licking the spoon seductively to entice Yuuri, but his lover just smiled back, and wiped his cheeks and mouth gently with a napkin after he was done.

After breakfast, Yuuri poured the tea and handed it to his fiancée

" How is it, my pretty angel? " Yuuri asked.

" I was deliciously full, thank you. " He replied as he sipped his sugared tea.

" Good, but it becomes better. " Yuuri said. " But finish your tea first. " He added as he opened a white earthen bowl.

" That's a nice smell. " Wolfram commented as he gulped the remains of his tea and put it on the table.

" Of course, only the best for my blonde Prince. " The double black grinned as he slid Wolfram back in both of laps. " Now, stay still. "

The blonde watched as Yuuri dug his fingers on the bowl, he can smell rose petals and sweet almond oil as he rubbed the light oil on his palms.

Gently, Yuuri massaged Wolfram's exposed neck and shoulders, the blonde closed his eyes at the gentle pressure on his neck, it was so good that he can't help but moan.

After the double black was done on his neck and shoulders, he felt his right arm being gently lifted, starting from his arms, a soft, rolling pressure was done, and the blonde felt like he was in heaven as the massage descended on his limbs.

He can feel the fragrant and the soothing vibrations that he had to open his eyes and saw Yuuri massaging each of his fingertips.

" You know, you should be a masseuse instead of a banker. " Wolfram said as Yuuri kissed his knuckles.

Yuuri chuckled. " You might behead me if I do. There are a lot of naked bodies in massage spas you know, and some of them will request ' extra services ' if you know what I mean. "

Wolfram sighed irritably at the thought of those naked men and women being touched by his fiancée. " On second thought, yeah, no. "

Yuuri laughed as he dipped his hands on the bowl of aromatic oil again and went to massage Wolfram's other arm. " I'm already your masseuse for today, you know. "

" Only today? "

" Of course not, I'll be your masseuse anytime you want. "

" Then be my masseuse forever. " Wolfram imperiously declared. " And you are not allowed to massage other naked bodies except mine! "

" Yes, sir. " Yuuri replied. " But you know… I was thinking… "

" What?"

" Well, beautiful, since you have such a haughty and demanding attitude, I was thinking maybe you are a Prince in the past life. You know with the sword on his stead and riding a white horse and all that. "

Wolfram burst out laughing. " And a gentleman who will save the princess from dangerous dragons? Not a chance in hell, wimp, who in their right mind will go risk their lives to spend an eternity with some snobbish princess? Not me, unless the princess is you of course, I can reconsider. "

" Well, it was just a thought. " Yuuri pouted. " And I'm not a princess! "

The blonde sniggered. " Okay, how about a king, then? You're the CEO of a famous bank and you turned it around and had a good grip on your staff. I think you can be qualified as a king. "

Yuuri smiled as he slowly lifted Wolfram off his lap, then positioned him to lie on the other side of the couch which was covered in pillows.

" I think that will do, but kings never marry princes. So how will our love story thrive in the medieval era if we can't be together? "

" There are Prince Consorts you know. " Wolfram pointed out. " And it's not like they can't adopt a child. "

" What if the nobles want a pure blood heir? "

The blonde rolled his eyes. " Then I will kill the nobles so that we can have a happily ever after story. "

Yuuri laughed out loud. " If you do, then we'll be hunted, imprisoned and tortured, maybe raped, in your case because you are such a pretty face. "

" Well then we have to make sure not to get caught. We know survival skills so we can survive in a jungle, a hard life, but at least we are together. "

The double black snickered. " Alright, I get it, now give me those seductive legs so I can give them the proper care they deserve. "

Smiling, Wolfram laid his bare legs on Yuuri's lap. He then saw Yuuri dip his hands on the oil again. As he did, his eyes saw the colorful envelopes on the table.

" Are these for me? " Wolfram asked as he took a pink envelope.

" They came from your mom and your siblings and your uncle. "

The blonde nodded as he tore the pink envelope (obviously came from his mom) and read it.

Yuuri watched as he saw the blonde read and relax, he applied gentle pressures on Wolfram's shins and thighs. Putting his attention back on those legs, he can't help but to admire it all the time, his fiancée's legs are perfect. It was very fair, smooth and hairless. Wolfram makes sure to go to the spa to have the hairs removed as soon as he saw some hairs growing on his skin. Yuuri loved it though, but Wolfram groused at him and asked if he preferred to be poked with the small hairs on his hips every time he wraps his legs around him. Of course, that shut Yuuri up. He loves Wolfram's flawless skin. That's why he always wants those soft legs around him.

Even if his fingers ascended towards Wolfram's inner thigh, the blonde seemed to ignore it and allowed Yuuri to wander his perverted hands on him, instead, he just continued to read all his letters.

Gently, Yuuri then went to his toes, rolling them in his hands, and then applying soft pressure on Wolfram's soles.

He kissed Wolfram's ankles and tapped his shin gently, indicating he was done when Wolfram set his last letter aside and looked at him.

" Thanks. " The blonde smiled, but he kept his legs on Yuuri.

" Anytime, so, anything you want to watch? " Yuuri asked.

" Any available horror movie. " He answered.

Yuuri then turned on the tv, flicked through the channels until he found a zombie themed movie and stopped. Wolfram sat straight though, and watched while Yuuri took out the tray and the bowl of oil out of the way and went to the kitchen.

When he came back, he had a bowl of popcorn and two glasses of cokes with cherry on them.

" I want to sit on your lap again. " The blonde demanded.

Yuuri nodded and hauled Wolfram on him again, kissing his cheek again as he wrapped his arms around the slender body of his fiancée.

Once in a while, Wolfram will giggle and laugh because Yuuri keeps on kissing him, either on his lips, on his cheeks, on his temples, on his neck or his shoulders or any part of him that his lips can reach, then the double black will whisper sweet nothings on his ear or tell him some try hard jokes which made the blonde chuckle. At least it made the movie less scary.

When they were done watching, Yuuri took out his phone, he set Wolfram on the side, then he connected his phone on the speaker, and suddenly, sweet, melodic music filled the living room.

" May I have this dance? " Yuuri asked as he kneeled in front of Wolfram and gave his most flattering smile.

" Do you even have to ask? " Wolfram replied as he gave his hand to Yuuri.

When they both stood up, Wolfram put his arms on Yuuri's neck while Yuuri put his arms on Wolfram's waist.

" Still enjoying your day? " Yuuri asked as he leaned his head on Wolfram's head.

" Very much. " The blonde replied as he caressed the raven strands across him and fluttered his eyelashes at him. " You've been great, I love you. "

" As I love you, pretty angel. My angel. " Yuuri declared as he kissed Wolfram's forehead.

" I'm a crazy, hot headed angel you know. " The blonde chuckled.

" Maybe that's the reason why you got thrown out in heaven and into my arms. " The double black grinned.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. " Anyone could've catch me, for your information, you delusional wimp. "

" I did heaven a favor by catching their brattiest angel, I should get a reward for my efforts. "

" You already have me in your bed every night, that's already your reward. "

Yuuri smiled. " That I do. "

And both of them laughed.

They danced with each other for awhile, and when they got tired, Wolfram sat on the couch as he waited for Yuuri to fetch him a drink.

By the time Wolfram finished drinking, he saw that Yuuri's eyes were already gleaming.

The blonde looked at the clock. " Oh shit, my spoil time is done? "

Yuuri's eyes twinkled in a predatory manner as he raised his hands in the air and formed it into claws.

" Now that I've spoiled you, run my pretty angel, because once I catch you, I will make sure to _tire_ you all night. "

Wolfram giggled in delight as he ran away from his fiancée.

Well, he also loves it when Yuuri chase him.

* * *

Reviews please!

Thank you!


	2. Not Your Typical Sunday

Not Your Typical Sunday

This is rated M. If you're not 18 yet, please skip this one.

Please note: No popsicles or coke were harmed in making this story.

* * *

Wolfram ran around their apartment, trying to escape Yuuri.

Of course, it won't be long when Yuuri caught him, the moment the double black found him, he took him in his arms and carried him on his shoulders, the blonde was still laughing though, that is, until he felt himself being dumped on the bed.

" You will pay for seducing me for more than half a day. " Yuuri growled while his eyes sparkled in delight.

" So what will be my punishment? " Wolfram asked as he opened and closed his legs, taunting Yuuri.

Instead of answering, the double black took out two neckties, and swiftly tied Wolfram's wrists on the bed posts.

" Kinky, aren't we? " The blonde noted.

" Let's see if you can still run that mouth of yours when I start with you. " Yuuri stated as he dove on Wolfram and kissed him harshly on the lips.

Wolfram gasped, but Yuuri never let him dominate as his lover trapped his tongue inside of him, not letting it out and stroking the said muscle until Wolfram has to pull his head away to catch his breathe.

His lover watched in fascination as Wolfram's pink lips became blood red from his kiss.

And it made him more alluring.

Yuuri's lips descended, he put butterfly kisses on Wolfram's neck, then those lips went down, slowly, until the lips reached his lightly covered nipple and started to lick it, while his other hand tweaked his other covered nipple.

The blonde gasped at the sensation, especially when Yuuri bit his nipple, just enough to sting. Yuuri took out his long tongue and started to lower it down to the center of his ribcage, towards his navel, until it reached his floral panties. The wet trail he left were glistening under the light.

Wolfram expected Yuuri to tear his panties, as what he usually does when they make love, but to his surprise, Yuuri just inserted his hands inside the panties and he began stroking his dick.

The fair headed boy moaned. He can feel his dark lover rubbing his slit with the pads of his fingertips, it was slow at first, but then it got fast, and Wolfram can't help but to shout in pleasure.

But Yuuri is not done, his hand went lower to cup Wolfram's balls, he fondled and rolled it on his palm, earning him a quake from his fiancée and watched in fascination as the blonde's back arched.

_Not yet honey. I'm just starting._

While his palm is cupping and fondling Wolfram's sack, he let his ring finger and pinky finger wander south, and when felt the rosebud between the bouncy cheeks, he immediately inserted his fingers before the blonde can protest.

Wolfram's eyes blew wide and his back arched further, he also unconsciously opened his legs even more, and found himself screaming as Yuuri moved his fingers in synch, playing his balls while being finger fucked on his asshole.

The double black grinned in delight as he saw his blonde being driven mad by his ministrations.

_Serves you right for seducing me, baby._

Yuuri continued his assault as he saw the panties started to form a hard bulge, and started to get wet.

" That's it, let it out, babe. " The double black cajoled.

A few more fondling, and Wolfram let out a scream as his dick sprung out of his panties and spurted clear liquids and stained his abdomen.

The fair haired boy breathed heavily as his back flattened on the bed again, his cheeks flushed pink from his orgasm.

" That was stunning. " Yuuri said as he removed his hand from the wet panties and licked his fingers. " But you know that's not your only punishment. "

" What? " Wolfram asked, his voice sounded as if he were drugged.

The double black smiled, he then left the room, and came back with a cold, strawberry popsicle in hand.

The blonde widened his green eyes as he imagined what will be done on that cold, popsicle.

" Yuuri… what - "

Wolfram couldn't even react as he saw his panties being torn and threw aside.

Then he screamed.

Because before he can react, Yuuri stabbed the cold popsicle on Wolfram's asshole, the double black had to hold one of the blonde's legs and put it on his shoulder as the blonde shook violently.

" You… wimp! " Wolfram screamed. " That's so cold! "

" You'll warm it up. " Yuuri said as he lowered his head and licked the dripping juices from his beloved rosebud. " You'll be fine, my dick is far more bigger than this and you managed to encase it on an almost daily basis. "

" Fuck you! "

Yuuri laughed as he continued to pound Wolfram's ass with the popsicle, the blonde wiggled from the coldness that was touching his flesh, but as Yuuri kept on sliding that insolent popsicle in and out of him, he started to feel so hot and he wanted more.

Wolfram moaned and hissed, loving the feel of it as his back bent up again, his head was tilted and a string of saliva escaped his lips as he also felt Yuuri licking him.

" Oh God. " He muttered as he felt himself being driven to insanity.

In and out, in and out, in and –

Wolfram shook as his dick elongated again and gave another shower of his hot essence, spilling it in the air and into his navel.

Yuuri then slowly took out the now thinner popsicle and sucked on it.

But he wasn't done yet.

He then shook his pajamas out of his torso, showing Wolfram his hard erection, he then climbed on the bed and positioned his cock on Wolfram's mouth.

" Suck. " He ordered.

The blonde obeyed in daze as he opened his mouth and began to suck him. Yuuri threw his head as he let out a sigh when those soft lips and hot tongue swallowed him to the root.

Licking the popsicle, Yuuri released it and began tracing Wolfram's covered chest with it, he felt the blonde shudder, but he continued. Enjoying how the popsicle slide seamlessly on his beloved's skin.

Since his arms are long, Yuuri managed to reach Wolfram's dickhead, using the popsicle, he traced the glossy head with the cold treat, causing Wolfram to groan while sucking his dick.

" You haven't make me come yet. " Yuuri said sternly as he put his free hand on the golden head to make him take his cock deeper.

" Better. " Yuuri said as he saw the golden head bob faster.

Snickering, the double black rubbed the popsicle harder on his blonde's slit, he saw the pale legs shook, and Yuuri feeling himself being taken to the edge.

" Yes…" Yuuri uttered as he felt his essence going into overdrive. He then let the popsicle descend, from the blonde's slit down to the side veins, to his balls, and then to his hole, where he rubbed the popsicle on Wolfram's asshole in a furious manner.

Wolfram sucked faster, reaching his third orgasm, he released Yuuri's dick as he shook violently .

But his double black put his lips back on his cock, causing Wolfram to swallow Yuuri's essence while the double black watched as his lover's dick shower the air with his cream, and into the popsicle as well.

Wolfram found himself being pulled in a kiss. So hot, so possessive…

And so wild.

Yuuri released him and he watched as Yuuri finished the popsicle ( coated with his essence ) in one swoop.

" Taste good. " He snickered as he went out of Wolfram's sight and settled his head between his legs.

" What a lovely debauched angel. " Yuuri said as he opened his mouth and swallowed Wolfram's cock in one swoop.

" Ahhh! " Wolfram screamed as he shook his head from side to side and his body convulsed.

Yuuri's tongue is scorching, at the same time, cold from the popsicle, and it sent him into a tizzy. He was losing his mind as Yuuri's tongue went into each crevices of skin, licking it hard and fast. He was never this aroused, even from their past love makings.

Of course, both he and Yuuri dabbled in bondage, and his ass had its fair share of vibrators and whips ( lightly of course and with love ) and feather quills. Food too, sometimes, but this was his first time being jabbed by a popsicle. Yuuri always seem to come up with these crazy ideas to keep him entertained during their couplings. And he had to admit, he loved it.

Another orgasm came, and Wolfram breathed heavily, how many essence does Yuuri need to fill himself up?

The blonde felt his lower torso being lifted, and saw that Yuuri was holding his thighs, his face already pressed on his asshole.

" You smell really good. " The double black uttered as he let his tongue waddle out of his mouth and into Wolfram's asshole.

Wolfram hissed as he felt the rough muscle enter him. It didn't matter how many times Yuuri tongue fucked him, it never fails to send him over the edge.

What's more, as they keep having sex, Yuuri's tongue seemed to enter him deeper and deeper. And right now, he can see that the tongue reached another new deep as he saw that the double black's mouth is already at the entrance of his hole.

This time, the saliva was now flooding his jawline, Yuuri and his talented tongue pushed all of his genital's nice buttons tonight.

After his slurping kiss on the orifice, Yuuri let go of Wolfram's legs, then he untied the blonde.

" I'm done? " Wolfram asked in haze.

" Not yet. I haven't had my innings yet. " The double black said.

" Wha - "

Yuuri stepped out of the room again, then returned with a can of coke in his hands.

" Yuuri? "

Before Wolfram can react, he found his lingerie being torn and tossed on the floor, and then found himself being showered from the can of coke.

Yuuri viewed the display in happiness. Wolfram didn't even get up from the bed. He stared as he slowly drop the contents of the coke on his fiancée, watched it drip on his mouth, down to his chin, to his neck, to his chest, down to his navel, and parted on his dick, Yuuri had a pretty good idea that it went towards the rosebud of his angel before it seeped into the mattress.

He then moved the can towards Wolfram's nipples, pouring the brown coloured soda over it, and then moving it towards his dick, the remaining contents, he splashed it on the blonde's body, before throwing it away on the floor and pouncing on the blonde.

Wolfram tilted his head as he felt Yuuri's lips and tongue tasting his whole body, he felt sticky, of course, but his mind is long gone now, he clutched Yuuri's hard shoulders and biceps as he groaned and moaned while the double black feasted on him. Nipping and sucking on his skin and sucking his nipples like a starved man.

He felt Yuuri forcefully open his legs, he then saw his dark lover moved his fingers inside his mouth. Four of them, then jabbed it immediately on his orifice.

The blonde bit his lip as his butt arched in pleasure. The fingers wiggled inside of him, stretching him, rubbing him, and all Wolfram could do was moan and scream at the sensation, especially when he hit his prostate, oh that was wonderful.

Wolfram sighed in pleasure as he felt fingers moving inside of him, and kept on hitting his good spot. He opened his legs wider and grabbed his lover's dark head, kissing him deeply as he humped his hips closer to Yuuri's fingers that kept him oh so pleasured.

The flesh around him tightened and Yuuri snickered during the kiss, his angel will shower him with his cream.

So he rubbed his fingers faster, and Wolfram's screams became higher and higher, as he stroked the prostate countless of times, the blonde shook and jumped as he released his shards of ecstasy.

The blonde breathed heavily as he took Yuuri's face in his palms and kissed him passionately.

" Please… no more games. " Wolfram begged. " Put it inside me, I want to feel you. "

Yuuri nodded, he took a hold of his elongated and hardened member and inserted it on Wolfram's asshole in one swoop.

Wolfram tilted his head at the sudden intrusion and his legs shook. Yuuri never fails to bring him to insanity, he was long, he was hard, and he was thick.

And he love it.

Yuuri didn't wait for Wolfram to adjust as he began to pound into him mercilessly. The blonde managed to take out his beastly side again, a side that he didn't know he possess.

Of course, the blonde below him writhed, quaked, screamed and moaned. His body glistening from the soda and his chest and tummy where starting to flush pink.

He was so beautiful.

" Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri! " Wolfram kept on moaning as he wrapped his legs on his dark lover, he wanted to feel his lover further, wanted him to dig deeper in him, faster and forceful.

He felt Yuuri's palms lift his back, making him sit on dark lover's thighs, Wolfram then slid his arms on Yuuri's muscled back as he kissed him hard again.

" Pound it harder, darling!" The blonde growled seductively as he started to bounce as well. " Push it faster, break my ass in half if you have to, don't hold back! "

Yuuri was spurned on of course, he held Wolfram's ass cheeks further as he stabbed the asshole with his dick madly and fast, hearing his angel scream and felt the said angel's nails scratch on his back.

And in a few seconds, Yuuri released his hot essence inside Wolfram. It was too much that the angel felt the cum drip past his hole and into his thighs.

The blonde felt his dick harden again, then in a few seconds, it spurted another rain of essence that stained both his and Yuuri's tummy.

Wolfram then felt himself being forcefully separated from Yuuri's body, and being dumped face first on the bed. He felt a bruising grip on his hips as his legs and butt cheeks were harshly widened.

The fair lover let out a screaming hiss as he felt Yuuri's tongue jabbed his pink rosebud again, he clawed the sheets as Yuuri tasted him harshly and furiously. It was painful… like it was melting his flesh, but it felt… wonderful.

" Oh, Yuuri…" He moaned loudly as he released another set of cream on the bed.

After the sweet torture, the blonde felt himself being flipped, this time, he was now facing Yuuri, who was looking at him with the darkest eyes of lust.

" You're mine, aren't you? " Yuuri asked hoarsely as he slid Wolfram to the side and him behind the blonde, using his hands, he lifted both the milky thighs, forming a v shape position and positioned his dick on the blonde's abused asshole.

Wolfram reached behind him and grabbed Yuuri's jaw and kissed him.

" Forever. " He replied passionately as he gasped when Yuuri nudged his dick forward.

Wolfram clutched the sheets as another string of saliva got out of his mouth.

" I love you, Yuuri… I love you… Oh God… I… " Wolfram uttered as the knot on his stomach tightened again, when Yuuri started hitting his sweet spot again, ramming inside his body in mad haste.

The blonde popped out his essence, followed by Yuuri and the angel shivered when he felt Yuuri showering him again with his seed.

Wolfram felt himself being repositioned, this time, in a sitting position, Yuuri's dick is still buried in him, but now, he sat on the bed, with Yuuri behind him.

" Open your legs further. " Yuuri said.

Wolfram did, and stretched his limbs farther.

" Thank you. " Yuuri replied as he kissed the blonde, while inserting his own legs inside the blonde's legs, he then took Wolfram's dick and stroke it, then he started pounding on his angel again.

Wolfram moaned loudly as he reached an arm behind him and clutched Yuuri's head.

Both of them bounced, making the bed shake hard, it was even more intense, hotter, more passionate. Yuuri roughly loving him and Wolfram delightingly receiving the hard, forceful love.

Yuuri kept on ramming on Wolfram, loving his angel's moan of pleasure. He knew he can be out of control, and he can be ruthless on his love, but the blonde accepted his rough side, wanting it carved on him, loving his gruff strokes.

With Wolfram, he didn't have to hide, or try to be gentle, the blonde wouldn't have any of that, he wanted Yuuri, just as he is, all his flaws and whatever kinds of love he can give, the angel will greedily accept it.

And he does for Wolfram. He loved all of Wolfram's sides. His bipolar and bratty sides included that drove him crazy all the time.

Yuuri kissed his angel deeply as he released his cum inside his fair lover again.

He was then followed by Wolfram.

The double black switched his lover again, this time, facing him.

" I love you Wolf. " Yuuri said as he kissed Wolfram's forehead.

" I know. " Wolfram smiled.

Yuuri then took out his legs and out it on his shoulders.

" And this will be your last punishment. " The double black grinned wickedly.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. " Get on with it, I don't think I can walk for days anyway, with how you screwed me today. "

" I'm just a ruthless, passionate lover. And you loved it. " Yuuri chuckled as he nudged his cock on Wolfram's rosebud.

Wolfram breathed deeply as his ass accommodated the thick, large organ for the last time.

He moaned in ecstasy as Yuuri pounded on him, harshly and more forceful this time, and he had no choice but to accept, Yuuri had all of him trapped.

He leaned closer and kissed Yuuri harshly too, knocking his teeth, but he didn't care as he put his arms on his dark lover's neck, urging him to be more faster and rougher.

Yuuri rammed into him violently, faster, and harder, stabbing his ass and making his flesh heat up like fires of hell.

His thighs are cramping, his arms are getting loose because of tiredness, and his body is slowly giving up, but he held on. He clutched Yuuri closer to him, making their nipples rub harshly as he screamed higher and higher.

He was getting close, he felt his flesh tightening around Yuuri's dick.

" Yuuri…! " Wolfram screamed as shards of essence was released from his dick.

Yuuri pounded further, spurned by the contracting flesh surrounding him, he hit his fair lover's prostate five times, going to six, going to seven…

And just like that, he exploded inside the soft tunnel of Wolfram. Showering his insides with his semen.

He breathed deeply before he felt Wolfram going limp in his arms, he gently took out his dick from the heavenly rosebud of Wolfram and then laid the blonde on the bed and he followed him soon after.

" I love you. " Yuuri said as he caressed Wolfram's cheekbone.

Wolfram smiled back as he took Yuuri's hand on his cheek and kissed it.

" As I loved you. " He replied.

" Sleep love. You need it. " Yuuri said.

" Promise me I'll wake up with you beside me. "

" I will, and I'll give you a bath too. " Yuuri grinned.

" And you'll let me scrub your back? " Wolfram requested.

" Always. "

Wolfram then snuggled closer to him and Yuuri hugged him, ignoring the stickiness around them.

Wolfram smiled.

He can't wait for the day that Yuuri will spoil him again!

* * *

Please…um, review!

I wanted to try writing some lemons. This is my first time writing one.

I had tons of Kleenex while writing this lemon, I had gushing nosebleeds that I thought wouldn't stop from flowing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
